Sora
by Irish Girl1
Summary: Sora continues his search for Riku and King Mickey. He has help form Goofy and Donald, but will it be enough to at the end?
1. Chapter1 letter

Sora's Last Hope Chapter 1 "The Letter"  
Sora, Goofy and Donald where walking down a path when they noticed a weird piece of paper just lying there.  
  
"What in the world is this? It looks like a note," Said Sora  
  
" It is a note from Riku," Replied Donald with a frighten look on his face.  
  
"Do ya think he's in trouble", Goofy remarked. Sora sighed and hung his head. Then he ran off with the note leaving Goofy and Donald. Goofy and Donald tried to keep up, but it was useless. Sora did not want Goofy or Donald to see his tears. The letter read: "Sora Please help. King Mickey and I are trapped in a dark place. There no door or light.  
  
What should we do? Help Sora! Help!"  
  
Sora was suspicious of Riku's attitude. Something was not right in this letter. Why would Riku sound so helpless? It was almost like it was Kairi, but Kairi was on the island, right? There is no possible way she could have delivered it, but then again how could Riku. Which one of them send it or didn't they. Sora shook the thought right when Donald and Goofy showed up.  
  
" What's your problem Sora," shouted Donald! " Are you okay", Goofy interrupted before Donald could say anything else? " Yeah, it just doesn't seem like Riku would say this. Could this be bait to get the keyblade? Or is it my imagination? What do you guys think?' asked Sora while his hands shook continuously. " Ya do have a point Sora it could be from he." " Goofy, the heartless are the mindless. Sora it has to be from Riku the heartless don't know King Mickey," Donald said rudely. They didn't say another word and headed in search of Gummi ship pieces that could help them travel around the galaxy. Yet, this is just the start of the end.  
  
( Read Next chapters for continuation and don't forget to review.) 


	2. Chapter2 Voyage Begins

Sora's Last Hope Chapter 2 "Voyage Begins"  
Donald, Goofy, and Sora begin searching for Gummi ship pieces, which seemed impossible. Goofy stumbled off the path into a large green field and tripped over a Gummi ship piece. He stood up and walked away.  
"Where were you Goofy," asked Donald.  
  
" Oh, no where just tripping over Gummi piece that ya need".  
  
" Goofy you're a genius! Where were they?" Sora stared at Goofy.  
  
" Its right over there". Goofy pointed at the empty field.  
  
When they finished they had just enough to build a Gummi ship. This seemed odd to Sora that there was just enough to build one Gummi ship. He didn't say anything though. Then we took off it flew like a dream. Odd there was no heartless ships flying around shooting at us. WEIRD.  
  
" Where did all the heartless go? Where are we going?" Asked Sora who still thought the letter was not from Riku.  
  
" Stop being paranoid Sora" said Donald.  
  
They didn't talk until the reached a planet called "LoHeLess" which looked like had been abandoned for years. Who use to live here? Sora, Donald, and Goofy split up in three different directions. Was this a bad idea or..  
  
" Would you shut up".  
  
" Excuse me Sora! I was just setting the mood for the story,"  
  
" Well hurry up my legs are getting tired"  
  
As I was saying. This could be a bad idea or it could be good. As Sora was walking he fell into a hole. Inside it was pitch black.  
  
" Help Goofy, Donald. Can you here me?" No response  
  
" So . Sora you finally came." The voice was unclear.  
  
"Who is there? Stop scaring me." Sora was so scared he was about to pee his pants  
  
" Don't you recognize my voice. It is your old pal." The voice was Riku's  
  
" Riku? Riku is that you? Are you o.."  
  
Sora didn't know what happened but he a woke to see Donald and Goofy staring at him.  
  
" AH. COME on lets get out of here. I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Was this a sign? Warning? Or just Sora's own fanasty? They left the planet and traveled on. 


	3. Chapter 3 THE CAVE

SORA'S LAST HOPE CHAPTER 3 " THE CAVE"  
  
Goofy, Donald, and Sora were flying to an untouched planet called " ArtEss" Sora has been acted funny, but Goofy and Donald didn't suspect anything. They landed late in the afternoon and it was getting dark. As they were walking around Sora fell to the ground, Donald decided to take him back while Goofy keeps searching. Goofy walked around, now it was pitch black. " Ah, Where did the ship go", Goofy looked and then spun in circles. " What is that?" A nearby cave was sitting there, but it was glowing! Goofy started towards the cave and soon was drawn in by an endless light. And just like Sora he heard a voice. " Goofy Help!" The voice was deep and drowsily. It sounded like that person was tired or dying. " Ah, who is it? I'll help!' " RUN! RUN!" The voice quickened. The next thing that happened was Goofy asleep on the ship and Donald driving. Sora was now asleep too. Donald couldn't wake them up. " What's happening?' Well Donald's right, but can he figure it out in time?  
  
( Gee is this a good time for a break) ( Disclaimer sorry I forgot it early. Not Everything is mine.) 


	4. Chapter 4 Final Voyager

SORA'S LAST HOPE Chapter 4 "LAST VOYAGER"  
  
Donald was flying the ship to "KIAFO" this was a new planet to him. Sora had woke up, but acted funny. He wasn't himself. Goofy had some weird green light over him that Sora would not let Donald near. Something had changed Sora and was now changing Goofy. Donald went out for help on this new planet. Donald fell through a hole and hit a hard rocky bottom. "Welcome final voyager", a strange voice appeared. " Who said that?" Donald said trying to see someone. " What's happening to Goofy and Sora?" " They're changing or should I TRAPPED! They had it coming doing what they did. Sora finally is pure darkness." " NO! He still has light! Light!" " It is all darkness nothing else." " Who are you?" " It is I.."  
  
(Donald is knocked out. Guess it is a good time for a quick break.) 


	5. Chapter5 Trapped in darkness

Sora's Last Hope Chapter5 " Trapped in darkness"  
  
(The three are in a dark place lost.)  
  
"Donald, You here. Great now no one can save us." Donald turned to Sora.  
  
" Where are we?" Donald asked.  
  
" I don't know. It is just darkness." Sora turned to Donald  
  
(If you defeated Ansem for the first time then you should know. If you don't review and I'll tell you.)  
  
" Hey Donald. Did you get knocked out then wake up here?" Sora asked  
  
" Yeah did you guys?" Donald responded  
  
"Yes, it is all over whelming" Sora stood up  
  
A movement shook Goofy. Goofy evaporated into thin air.  
  
(Outside of Darkness)  
  
" Thank goodness I found you Goofy" There stood Kiari.  
  
" What happened?" Goofy completely confused  
  
(Even though he always is)  
  
" I was hoping you could tell me. I saw you, but your eyes were dark. You all most killed me. Then I dived at you and swung my arms around your waist, then little pieces of light came down and.Here you are." Kiari quickly explained " Where's Riku and Sora."  
  
Goofy shook his head and they went to Merlin's House for info. When they got their Merlin had dark eyes too. Kiari went to hug him and when she did he pulled her off and through her.  
  
" RUN! He is consumed to much by darkness." Kiari and Goofy took of to Sora's house. When they got their Kiari was hurt. She could not stand. Then Sora with Dark eyes walked in.  
  
" Sora NO. It is me Sora, Kiari."  
  
Sora did not stopped he pulled out the keyblade.  
  
"NO Sora"! Cried Goofy  
  
Sora held it in the air and.  
  
(It is just too fun. BREAK TIME.) 


	6. Chapter6 Darkness world

Sora's last hope Chapter6 " Darkness world"  
  
Sora stood there looking at Kiari. Goofy took the opportunity. Goofy slammed it Sora knocking him out.  
  
(I'm going to have an heart attack goofy was smart. Wow I never thought those words would come out together.)  
  
"I'm sorry Kiari it was that I thought he was." Goofy froze at the sight.  
  
Sora stood up with the Keyblade. Goofy picked up Kiari and ran. Sora chased them through traverse town. Until Goofy and Kiari were captured by Merlin, Donald, and King Mickey. They all had dark eyes.  
  
"GOOD." Sora laughed "We shall change Goofy, but the girl is to pure we have no other choice."  
  
"Sora it is me, Kiari! Donald let go. Help."  
  
Out of nowhere Yuffie jumped out with Leon and Riku.  
  
"Sora stop! You don't know what is happening." Riku took his attention to Kiari. "Let her go."  
  
Sora laughs. Yuffie, Leon, and Riku attack.  
  
(You are going to hate me but.)  
  
The fight went on. They managed to save Goofy, but Sora escaped with Kiari. Yuffie had an arrow in her side.  
  
"Leon, don't give up. Save Kiari." Then Yuffie evaporated into light particles.  
  
"NO! Let's go kick some heartless butt." Leon ran in the direction in which Sora went.  
  
Goofy and Riku followed. Will this tiny army be enough? 


	7. Chapter 7 The Castle

SORA'S LAST HOPE Chapter 7 "Light shows"  
  
Goofy, Riku, and Leon arrived at a huge castle. They heard some voices behind them  
"Ambush" Leon yelled wiping out his sword!  
Goofy, of course had no weapon, ran toward the castle. His job was to find Kairi, like that will ever happen. Goofy finds a hidden door and goes inside. This is where goofy sees Sora with Kairi passed out behind him.  
" Come on Sora. We're buddies. Don't ya remember"? Sora takes a swing at Goofy, but misses.  
"Sora stop!" Leon and Riku shook of the evil people.  
"Who's making him do this?" asked Riku.  
Then a familiar voice came from Sora's mouth. Only Riku could recognize it. Riku eyes grew with anger.  
"You said you would leave them alone!" Riku got his weapon out.  
"Oh. did I? Oops I must have forgot." The voice seemed pleased.  
" I already took care of him we made a deal." Riku charged at Sora. Sora grabbed him and lifted him clear in the air. Then he threw him.  
  
" Who's next?" the voice asked.  
  
Riku saw Kairi and picked her up. Then Sora, now realizing it, pulled out a gun of some sort. Then Sora's spirit came out in front of the body.  
  
"RUN!" Said Sora.  
  
Everyone ran except Riku. Leon took Kairi from him, yet he stood there facing the body which consumed Sora again.  
  
" I killed him it was are deal." Riku's stare stayed the same.  
  
" No you didn't you hid him and now it is too late everyone must fell my wrath." The voice got louder.  
  
" Fine I confess, I didn't finish off Ansem or King Mickey." Riku bowed his head.  
  
" OK then lets do it now."  
  
" First let Sora go!" Riku was prepared to fight.  
  
" Fine" The voice moved out of Sora's body.  
  
Soar fell and Riku helped him up. Then Sora saw her the Darkness Queen.  
  
" It can't be!"  
  
(Sorry you won't know who until chapter 9) 


	8. Chapter 8 Bye

Sora chapter 8  
  
As the mistress of evil walked out.(Who ever can guess it will win a exciting prize) Riku didn't lower his weapon.  
  
"How could she do this? I thought she was killed." Sora shock his head.  
  
"Hey we will stop her." Riku was nice for once.  
  
"But I love her" Sora stood up  
  
"Well lets go save Kairi." Riku begin to walk away  
  
"What?" Sora though Leon took her  
  
"Leon took a fake. Kairi is down stairs." Riku opened a passage.  
  
Downstairs were glass like containers. Riku smashed one Kairi fell out.  
  
"Sora. Riku?" Kairi was happy to see the two.  
  
"Lets go" Riku began to stand up. But from behind.. .  
  
"Stay put." The mistress of evil stood their.  
  
"It is you?" Kairi fainted in astonishment  
  
The mistress reached for her. Sora blocked it.  
  
"How could you?" Sora's eyes were watering  
  
"Why what?" The mistress put down her hand.  
  
"Turn to darkness, leave me, and kill Yuffie?" Sora stopped crying.  
  
"I had no choice when the creatures came to our i." Sora cut her off  
  
"I made it you could have." Sora said  
  
"I'm sorry honey" Sora hugged her.  
  
"Will you come back to the light?" asked Riku  
  
". No" The person killed Sora with a hidden sword.  
  
"No!" shouted Riku.  
  
"Sora? No hold on Sora." Kairi ran to his side  
  
( Hold me What ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before)  
  
Riku covered Sora with some nearby cloth. "Lets go. Before see comes back." "Ok" Kairi wobbled behind. 


	9. Chapter 9 Death Spread

Chapter 9 "The death spread."  
  
"Hurry up," yelled Riku  
  
Heartless were chasing them, but soon stopped.  
  
"Why did they stop?" asked Kairi  
  
"I don't know" Riku stopped running.  
  
"What's going on?" Kairi look around her.  
  
"Hey where is the house?" Riku realized the dark empty space ahead.  
  
"And everyone?" Kairi looked around once again  
  
They walk forward then.  
  
"Ah." Kairi fell to the ground, "What the?"  
  
A sudden earth quake sent Kairi falling into a hole.  
  
"Riku" screamed Kairi.  
  
Riku dived for her hand, but missed. Down in the hole.  
  
"Yo, Riku you might want to see this" Riku jumped down into the hole.  
  
Ashes covered the ground. Then Riku found Leon's key chain.  
  
"No" Riku's voice was silent.  
  
"What is it Riku," Kairi walked over to him, "Oh, no" Kairi stepped a side to sob.  
  
Riku and Kairi left soon. They knew they were the only hope for light. The two headed torwards the castle. At the bridge they would sit for a moment.  
  
"Kairi" a drifting voice came to Kairi.  
  
Kairi thought for a moment "Sora?"  
  
"Kairi" the voice came again.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi stood up.  
  
"Kairi, Kairi wake up." Kairi opened her eyes to see Riku standing over her "You were talking in your sleep. Come on lets go." Riku walked away towards the castle.  
  
" Riku wait up. it is kind of spooky out here. Riku! Riku?" Kairi could no longer see or her Riku.  
  
Kairi entered the castle. There was a heavy fog in the air. Then some noises from downstairs caught Kairi's attention. Downstairs.  
  
"Get lost you freak" Riku was fighting a tall, skinny figure. "Riku who is it?" Kairi asked, but Riku didn't respond. "Riku?"  
  
A dark figure stepped out of the fog.  
  
"Riku? Riku is that you?" The figure kept walking. " Riku? Riku stop scaring me."  
  
"I'm not your Riku!" a dark voice said. Then it appears into view.  
  
"What, it wasn't you who killed Sora. It was his own mother." Kairi said.  
  
"Sora's mom was under my control. Everyone was under my control." Finally Kairi saw him.  
  
" Listen, way did you do this." Kairi was in total shock.  
  
"Why? WHY! Everyone use to ignore me. No one cared about me. They all thought I was useless."  
  
Kairi backed down. "I believed in you. You saved Sora's life once."  
  
"Sure, trying to save your own butt." Kairi interrupted.  
  
"No! I just want my friends back. Including you. You saved my life in the past month. Why try to kill me now?" Kairi could not understand his actions.  
  
"Well.. I don't know and don't care." He took a swing at Kairi.  
  
Kairi pulled out a bow and arrow which was glowing. She pulled the arrow back.  
  
"I'm sorry" she let it go and struck his heart.  
(I know I should finish it, but would that be any fun?) 


	10. Chapter 10 The Leader

Sora Chapter 10 "The Leader"  
We join Kairi standing over.  
  
"Oh, why did I do this!" Kairi screamed.  
  
She hug him so hard.  
  
"I didn't think you were stupid. Oh, Goofy. Why. Why?" Kairi noticed there was no one left in this world.  
  
"Oh, quit your crying." Sid came from the corner.  
  
"It wasn't Goofy. It was you. You jerk." Kairi went after him with a knife, but he grab her hand forcing her to the ground.  
  
"Now come Kairi. You knew from the beginning." Kairi whipped around.  
  
"That was you, not the wizard or Sora."  
  
"Yes, good now prepare to die." Sid pulled out a sword.  
  
"Not on this life time. This is for Goofy." Kairi took her bow and arrow and took a shot. She missed.  
  
"Oh, that was good." Sid relaxed Kairi took out a glowing bow.  
  
"Locked and loaded" She let it go, it hit Sid in his heart.  
  
"No this is impossible." He went into a million particles.  
  
"Now what I'm the only one left." Kairi turned her head to the sword. "I wonder." She picked it up.  
  
"Ah." she stabbed herself in the heart.  
  
(Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scared me at all Nothing's like before.) 


	11. Chapter 11 lOVE

Sora Chapter 11 "Love"  
  
(This is in the after life.)  
  
Bells are ringing in a church chapel. White and purple flowers lined the ale way. Sora stood in the front. Kairi appeared in the back and began walking down the ale.  
  
"Oh, she is beautiful." Said Riku.  
  
"Whatever" said Yuffie. Under her breath Yuffie whispered. "Kairi is going to get it."  
  
"What?" asked Riku.  
  
"Nothing." Yuffie said.  
  
Everyone was here. Everyone, except Sid.  
  
" Hi Goofy." Whispered Kairi.  
  
"Hi" Goofy Said back.  
  
(So you know this Chapter is really short)  
  
Sora And Kairi married then something happened. A blue light circled around the church. Then it stopped. They were in traverse town again.  
  
"We are alive?" Said Kairi  
  
"The legend lives on." Merlin stood up.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The legend. Kairi married Sora."  
  
"Ok."  
  
(The is going to be a second story called "Yuffie") Please read it. 


End file.
